


ABO设定

by Contray



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contray/pseuds/Contray
Summary: 说明：这是原作者为她接下来的一系列ABO故事写的设定大纲，为了阅读时的流畅和真实感，特地翻译在这里。原作者：这个大纲是为了防止有些读者不明白或者对我的ABO故事的某些细节有疑问。这个设定很复杂，但是我会尽可能清晰科学地解释清除。我毕竟不是完美的，请原谅我的一些术语或用词错误！为了更加简洁地说明，本文的所有设定都是针对顺性别（译注：即性别认知与真实性别没有出入）的人。也许这会有点令人迷惑，因此在这个大纲里，男/女性是基本性别，alpha/omega是动态性别。这只是我个人对于ABO的设定，因此也许会跟你的有点不同，但是没有关系。
Kudos: 6





	ABO设定

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April_Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Blooms/gifts).
  * A translation of [ABO Verse Outline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010734) by [April_Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Blooms/pseuds/April_Blooms). 



> 原作者：这是我个人为了解释说明文章的ABO设定。我确信我会有遗漏，因此我会在之后进行一些修改。我真的很认真地在构思这个设定。
> 
> 你们可以随意地在自己的ABO故事里用这个设定，只需要告诉我一声并且留下你作品的链接，我很愿意读一读它们！

这个大纲是为了防止有些读者不明白或者对我的ABO故事的某些细节有疑问。这个设定很复杂，但是我会尽可能清晰科学地解释清除。我毕竟不是完美的，请原谅我的一些术语或用词错误！为了更加简洁地说明，本文的所有设定都是针对顺性别（译注：即性别认知与真实性别没有出入）的人。也许这会有点令人迷惑，因此在这个大纲里，男/女性是基本性别，alpha/omega是动态性别。

这只是我个人对于ABO的设定，因此也许会跟你的有点不同，但是没有关系。

基本设定

在这个设定里，有两种基本性别，即男性/女性，和两种动态/第二性别，即alpha/omega。当然，也会有跨性别的、两种都不是的和没有第二性别的人。但在这里我们就这样开始吧。

每个人都有腺体，脖子的前后面各有一个，两只手腕上也各有一个，还有一个在大腿里面靠近腹部的地方。每个人的气味就像声音那样各异，没有两个人有完全相同的气味。气味也能表达一个人的心情和性兴奋。

当配对咬痕/配对连接形成时，气味就会改变。alpha和omega都能留下/获得咬痕。在发情期/热潮期时才会留下咬痕，通常会留在脖子两侧的腺体上。咬痕里残留的唾液从化学层面改变了气味，表明这个人已经配对了。尽管咬痕会随着时间变淡，但这个过程是不可逆转的。而由于你有很多个腺体，你还可以和其他人配对。已经配对的伴侣会对彼此的气味改变更加敏感，也能更容易地感知到情绪变化。他们还可以从更远的地方闻到彼此的信息素气味，而且他们会对伴侣的气味表现出明显的偏爱。

Alpha们有发情期，通常是三个月一次，但也可能是被伴侣的热潮期诱导的。每个alpha都可以成结使自己的omega伴侣怀孕。发情期的alpha会让自己的气味变得浓烈飘在空中（他们自己都飘到了天堂里），与此同时，他们会陷入极度的兴奋状态，不论是持久力还是射精的数量都会增加。他们会对自己的伴侣充满占有欲，可能会把伴侣藏起来又或是公开炫耀他们有一个多么迷人的伴侣--通过在公共或半公共场合进行性行为的方法。每一个alpha表现的行为是不一样的。

可以把alpha大致分为两类：凶猛型的alpha和表演型的alpha,这是由于每个alpha缺少的东西不一样。一个凶猛型的alpha更像是一个典型的alpha--高大强壮，他们借助自己的力量和留给孩子的强壮基因吸引omega。一个表演型的alpha通常会更加英俊，他们借助自己的外貌和留给孩子的好看基因，还有火辣的性爱吸引omega。没有alpha是完完全全的某个类型，但我觉得这两种划分可以作为一个参考。

omega有热潮期，但不是按月定时来。当omega处在他们认为完全安全的环境时，才会有热潮期。有些omega很大胆，只要伴侣在旁边，就能够在街上或是公共场合进入热潮期。有的omega会比较挑剔，他们需要准备好所有事，需要在门上锁上三个锁甚至更多，需要有同居伴侣气味的毛毯，需要正确的食物。你甚至不能迫使omega伴侣进入热潮期，因为只要有一点不对（比如一个陌生的alpha闯了进来或是他们的伴侣动作稍微粗鲁了一些），热潮期就会马上结束。这个机制是为了防止强奸，也是为了孩子能够出生在一个安全的环境里。如果一个omega一直处在紧张的环境里不能进入热潮期，那么对他们的健康也会有不利的影响。

热潮期很像是现实生活中女性的一段特殊时期。有的反应比较剧烈，有的没什么感觉，有的是不规律的。说到这个特殊时期，在这个设定里omega们是没有的！（✌！）为什么呢？因为热潮期本身就很痛苦，对于omega的身体是一个很大的负担。omega身体里的子宫内膜不会脱落形成月经，而是重新吸收组织物质作为营养物质，好从热潮期中恢复过来。如果omega的阴道流出了血，这不是件好事，这表明这个omega没有重新吸收营养物质，他的身体没有很好地从热潮期恢复过来。

如果你想把omega分成两类，那么基本上是传统型omegaVS原始型omega。原始型omega通常体态更高大强壮，可以多次怀孕生子。他们通常具有强烈的性侵略性，会主动追求alpha，也会用暴力手段攻击自己领地内的其他omega。他们通常是比较大胆的omega，也可能有在公共场合进行性行为的需求，甚至会为了筑巢去偷东西。传统型omega（糟糕的描述，但我想不出来更好的了）通常只有一个孩子，而且他们的热潮期会更加脆弱。

当小宝贝出生时，可以判断通过性器官判断出他们是男性还是女性。但是尽管会有一点暗示，动态性别并不能在刚出生或是比较小的时候就判断出来。宝贝们被叫做小崽子（pups），直到分化前气味都会是柔和的牛奶味。

孩子们通常在13到16岁之间分化出第二性别，分化的同时，omega迎来第一次热潮期，alpha迎来第一次发情期。现在请注意，接下来是真正复杂的部分。‘

第一/第二性别的组合

女性omega可能是最简单的性别组合。她们从外观上看有阴道，阴蒂，阴唇等等，同时她们也会有功能性的子宫和卵巢。从本质上来说，女性omega和我们这个世界的女性并没有什么区别。

女性alpha从外观上看有阴唇和阴道，但是她们也有可以展开和收缩的阴茎和内部的睾丸，还有功能性的成结点。她们的精液是白色的，可以让女性omega和男性omega怀孕。在第一次发情期，女性alpha的阴茎会第一次伸展开，之后就可以自由收缩了。女性alpha没有子宫和卵巢，也不能生孩子，但她们确实有前列腺，可以帮助精液分泌。

女性omega和女性alpha都有功能性的乳房，可以分泌乳汁养活孩子。

男性alpha的阴茎通常比男性omega要大。从外观上看，他们也有睾丸、成结点，他们的精液是白色的，可以让女性omega和男性omega怀孕。alpha的通俗叫法是“pop”，这是指结的弹出，也是女性alpha的已经从阴唇/阴道里弹出来。

男性omega是最复杂的。他们有阴茎，但是没有睾丸。他们的精液里没有精子，所以精液是透明的。他们的阴茎通常很小，被叫做“小鸡（cocklet）”。男性omega一般是双性的，他们有一个打开的阴道和子宫。（孩子不从屁股里出生！）第一次热潮期的时候，男性omega的会阴会打开一个裂缝，以此迎接阴道的打开。这个过程很痛苦，还会伴随着出血，但是裂缝最终会痊愈并一直打开着。男性omega有阴道，但不是肛门的位置，而且不论是进行性行为还是生孩子，用的都是阴道。由于前列腺是用来产生精液--女性omega没有精液--的，因此男性omega没有前列腺。

男性omega没有胸，也不能哺乳。喂养小孩的能力使得 男性/女性 alpha/omega 的配对更被提倡，男性/男性的配对被认为是不负责任的，因为两个人都不能哺乳，而女性/女性的配对则被认为是浪费的，因为她们能分泌过多的乳汁。

这个设定大纲可能会随着时间推移日益完整，请留下评论告诉我我是否遗漏了什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者:请随意问问题并留下评论，你也可以到Tumblr@blooms_in_April找我。这个大纲将是我之后ABO的设定。感谢阅读。
> 
> *我觉得自己翻得浩然正气，而且这篇也确实是很严肃正经，不知道大家觉得这个设定怎么样？
> 
> *希望大家可以愉快地阅读接下来的作品：）


End file.
